Typically systems/networks using blockchain architecture (blockchain networks) have a plurality of nodes. These nodes are interconnected with each other such that every node is an “administrator” of the blockchain who can access as well as modify data. As the blockchain network is self-auditing (i.e. it automatically checks and updates itself periodically), there is transparency of data between the nodes. Further, the chances of data corruption are negligible, as the data is not stored at a single location. Additionally, if any unit of information is required to be altered, it requires huge amount of computing power to override the entire network. Thus, the networks using blockchain infrastructure are robust in nature. However, it is difficult to identify if a node can form a blockchain network or can be a part of an existing blockchain network, as every type of node is not suitable to utilize a blockchain infrastructure. Presently, there are no systems to identify suitability and the feasibility of introducing a new entrant in a blockchain infrastructure.
Therefore, there is a need to limit this and provide a system that identifies the suitability and feasibility of introducing a new entrant node in a blockchain network.